sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Silerowe the Fox
"You say you're not scared of me? Well...I may not be the guy I was before, but I think I still remember enough to remind you why I was scary in the first place." About Name: Jordan Stele Nickname: Silerowe Age: 19 Gender: Male Species: Fox Race: Shironan Family Taiyou the Fox: Older sister Tsuki the Fox: Younger sister Appearance (As far as body builds go, Silerowe's quite impressive. Training his body to withstand using metal has made him strong. He's on the taller side of most Shironans, and his body shows obvious development in muscle; giving him a bit of a bulky physical build. Namely in his arms, chest, and legs.) Silerowe has a pale muzzle, with three tinges of fuzz on both his right and left cheeks. This pale tone is shared with the inside of his ears, his chest, the tip of his tail; But nowhere else. The rest of his body is coated in a tree green fur. Silerowe's hair is long enough to the point where he fashions it into a ponytail; he's often thought about getting it cut short, but he can never find the time or reason to actually do it. The sclera of his eyes are glossy white, with his irises being red and his pupils being black. However, like all shironans, his eyes change color when his powers are at their peak. His irises turn white, with his pupils turning steel grey. Regarding the clothing on his upper body, Silerowe wears a black sleeveless jacket; though the sleeves seem to be removed. On his right arm is a metal sleeve. Personality Skills Abilities (As a metal elemental, Silerowe has had to train his body and mind daily to withstand the stress of his power. After all, Metal is one of the most taxing elements to command due to it's durability and tendency to refuse to bend. Because of this, Silerowe boasts great strength, stamina, and physical endurance. This lets him withstand blows that would fell a normal man, and allow him to perform physical actions for a great deal of time before fatigue begins to set in and slow him down. Of course, this does have a negative effect on his speed. As while he may be able to go a long distance, he can barely move faster than the average mobian. To counter this, he adds metal to his shoes and uses this to boost himself.) As a metal elemental, Silerowe's body is trained to be able to withstand the stress of manipulating Metal. Considering how Metal Powers Silerowe was born with the innate ability to control metal, being able to manipulate it when the power first surfaced. He can create it, absorb it, or even create things with it. He absorbs metal usually through making contact; though he's recently become curious if it can be consumed. However, he most often creates things made of metal for combat; usually coaing his body in armor, forming blades, or expelling it in bursts for ranged attack. He can also control any metal that he himself has made; mainly in metal that he keeps in his shoes. However, absorbing metals like Mercury, can be harmful. Relationships Allies Vulkan the Hedgehog - Yma Rayn - Neutral Relivax the Echidna - Don't let the cordial greetings between these two fool you; Silerowe and Relivax do NOT get along. The two can stand each other enough to work together, but they often lock horns with each other more than they do anyone else. For Silerowe, it's because he can't stand Relivax's wisecracking; and often berates him for it. Relivax just thinks that Silerowe's a jackass. It's usually Vulkan or Yma that breaks them up, Yma more so. Enemies Vesp the Weasel - Trivia Silerowe, like most everyone else from Shiro, used to be an Alternate version of a member of the main cast. In Silerowe's case, it was Tails. His name is actually a amalgam of Tails' real name backwards. This makes him one of the only two characters to still have a reversed Canon character's name, the other being Yma. Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Work In Progress